The invention relates to a device for training the musculature of the human locomotor system, comprising a support unit that is at least indirectly connected to a holding arm and can be releasably attached to a patient, which holding arm is mounted, in the region of its bottom end remote from the support unit, on a carrier chassis by means of at least one resilient element. The support unit is usually releasably attached to the patient in the hip region.
Devices of the kind mentioned above are used in the prior art to help persons suffering from fear of falling to train the musculature of their locomotor system (for example together with a treadmill) and also to train their sense of balance and their spatial orientation.
In the prior art, standing trainers are used for this purpose, in which patients can be held in a fixed position. However, this does not allow for training of a dynamic series of movements. Also known are balance trainers for achieving “dynamic standing”, these being used for paralyzed patients such as, in particular, patients in wheelchairs.
Muscle training appliances comprising holding brackets are also known in which the patient can stand unsupported. However, such devices are suitable only for patients who are already capable of standing steadily.
A device of the aforementioned type is disclosed in EP 1 305 087. This prior device suffers from the drawback that two holding arms are necessary for a sequence of functional movements, so that the device is bulky, heavy, and expensive to manufacture.